


Learning instincts

by Katiecatlover196



Category: Humanmanals, Original Work
Genre: Animals, Ch 1 is the old version, Ch 2 is the new version, Might make a new version of this, Non human characters, OCs - Freeform, On my own acount but still, Or well the 3rd time ive writen this fic, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, This is like a progress thing ok, my own stuff - Freeform, reposted, reposted from wattpad, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:06:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27284647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katiecatlover196/pseuds/Katiecatlover196
Summary: Ok so this version is from wattpad but I wanted to post something to day the date it was posted was like Jan 31 of 2020 so it's cool to see how my writing skills have improved ok





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this version is from wattpad but I wanted to post something to day the date it was posted was like Jan 31 of 2020 so it's cool to see how my writing skills have improved ok

In the middle of the forest green there were two beings ' that did not seem to belong there for smaller of the two groaned and hissed at the other . " ughhhh Raps we're like in the middle of nowhere and my paws hurt why can't we just use our powers ? " the taller of the two turned to her sighed ' looking at the purple cat wolf with piercing blue eyes . she scaked her head and answered " because Cats you need to learn to use our more animaly parts for directions it helps with all kinds of things . you never know when your going to need it " she smiled a soft smile and added " try again for me ? " Cats huffed nut nodded and closed her eyes listening carefully for what Raps said was a soft tug from her mind 

like a direction most likely to get her out but without no evidence she she then felt a need to go to her right and keep going . " ok this way let's hope I got it right this time " said as she started to walk in the direction her instincts told her to go in . the raptor smiled hummed to her and followed suit .


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this is the 3rd time I've made this fic ok so hope you all in injoy ok

in the middle of the forest green there were to beings , that did not seem to belong there . the smaller of the two , groaned and hissed at the other next to them . " ughhhh , Raps we're like in the middle of nowhere . 

my paws hurt , why can't we just use our powers ? . " the taller of the two sighed , and looked towards her at the purple cat wolf . that had piercing blue eyes , she shaked her head a bit and answered her .

" because Cats , you need to learn to use our more animaly side for directions . it can help with all kinds of things . and you need to get better at it , ok . " she smiled softly at her , and then added . 

" can you try again , for me ? . " Cats huffed but nodded , and closed her eyes listening carefully from what Raps said felt like a soft tug from her mind . like what felt like would be the best direction to get her out of this forest , but she would have no reason to go in to get out . well besides the feeling .

she finally felt it again , as she tryed to focus on it more . ok that way , got it . she then opened her eyes , ok she thinks she got it .

the feeling pulling her to go to her right , and to keep going that way . she tured , to her and spoke . " ok , I think it's this way .

let's hope I got it right this time . " she said , as she started to walk in the direction her instincts told her to go in . the raptor smiled at that , and hummed to herself as she followed suit .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tryed to add some things to help it make sense ok

**Author's Note:**

> So here it is the were like 15 for raps and like 12 cats around that age and before they found out corrupteds existed and stoped talking to each other ok


End file.
